Anything For You
by Myra109
Summary: Jack would do anything for Jenny, even lie for her. AU, incest, M for mentions of sex and sexual references, Part of the Fear (And Love) Never Knocks collection


_Hello, everyone. This takes place after Fear (And Love) Never Knocks._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST, MENTIONS OF SEX, SEXUAL REFERENCES_**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, and Jenny grinned in excitement as she answered the door and smiled upon her three friends.

Emily Summers was a tall, tan girl with short black hair that grazed her skin a few inches below her shoulders. She was lean with a few freckles upon her skin, and she was wearing a teal, short sleeved shirt and blue jeans that were almost too longer for her. She had brown eyes, and there was a backpack slung over her shoulder and a sleeping bag under her arm.

Susanna Sheridan was a girl slightly taller than Jenny with long, wavy red hair that just passed her waist in length. She was rail thin with freckles all over her face, not to mention the rest of her body, and she was wearing a red sun dress with flats. She had green eyes, and there was a duffle on her arm and a pillow under her other arm.

Jessica Marks was roughly the same height as Jenny, give or take an inch or two, with long brown hair (the top layer of hair was pulled into a thin ponytail to keep it out of her eyes while the rest hung loosely). She was an athletic girl, so her arms and legs had a few muscles and her stomach was flat as board, despite the fact that she almost never stopped eating. She was wearing ripped jeans, a concert shirt for Twenty One Pilots, sneakers, and a hoodie tied around her waist. There was a backpack on her back and a blanket slung over her shoulder.

Jenny's first sleepover of the summer.

They started out with snacks and a little TV time. Jack was in his room and would soon be leaving to see a movie with his friend Sammy. They were just sitting down to play a little Truth or Dare when Jack walked out of his room.

"Jack, my man!" Jessica exclaimed (she was a bit of a Tom boy- or more than a bit, actually).

"Jessica, my girl," Jack returned, hugging her.

Ever since Jack and Jessica had meant, they'd had a brother-sister kind of relationship. Jenny bet Jack was closer to Jessica than she was, even though Jessica was one of her best friends. A lot of girlfriends would be worried that their boyfriend might be cheating on them, but Jenny didn't have to worry about that. She knew Jack didn't feel that way about Jessica at all, and she's about ninety percent sure Jessica is actually a homosexual (but Jessica wasn't really into romance yet, so it was hard to tell, although Jenny had seen her staring at a few girls in the mall, like how Jenny stared at Jack, so…).

"Want to play truth or dare with us?" Jenny asked.

Jack checked his watch. "Sammy won't be here for another ten minutes, so sure."

The five of them arranged themselves in a circle, and Emily volunteered to ask the question first.

"Jenny," Emily said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she responded.

"Who takes control during sex- you or Jack?"

Jenny opened her mouth to tell them the truth- Jack took control during sex- but Jack interrupted her.

"Oh, definitely Jenny," he lied. "And I'd say she's pretty good at it."

The girls cat called and raced over to Jenny, singing their praises and hugging her. Most guys always took control during sex, so it was rare to find a girl who did it, and they were proud that Jenny was one of them.

Jenny smiled at Jack, who gave her a thumbs up, which was an obvious message to Jenny.

 _Anything for you, babe._

* * *

The following night, Jack and Jenny were home alone and were sitting on the couch, Jenny's head on his shoulder while a comedy movie played on the TV.

"You know," Jenny said. "I feel kind of bad about lying to my friends about who takes control during sex."

Jack grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"Want to make my statement true then?" he asked, suggestively, more than willing to give up control for a while if it made Jenny happy.

Jenny grinned as she realized what he was implying.

"Meet you in the bedroom," she told him.

 _Anything for you, babe._

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the story! Leave a review!_

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
